User talk:LobStoR
For past discussions from this page, see User talk:LobStoR/archive. Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Orb Shields page. - - Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Alexandersig (Talk) 07:35, October 25, 2009 Hello, can you tell me why my name dosen't show but my IP addy does? I am logged in so it should show my name but it wont when I edit. mine key fails to materialize after killing the roid. Is it a glitch or am I missing something. It worked fine the first play through. thanks -Toejam Towjam 06:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Currently under discussion here. Try the tips presented in that thread and see if that helps. -- WarBlade 10:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Awesomesauce First of all, awesome end-game explanation. =p Also, how do I make my signature... Awesome? (Like Claptrap's and Dr. F's) Do I just use BBcode to make colored letters and link each one, then copy/paste them?--wadjet2 08:38, February 8, 2010 (UTC) New forum thread I posted a new forum today, I was wondering if there was someway you could post it to the main page's newsfeed. Lilith's tormentor class ability. I've been wondering seeing as how lilith's tormentor class mod gives the entire team a boost in the chances of the elemental special by 30% percent or so ( i decided on this round number) will a team of 4 lilith's class mod boot it 100% or 120% if so what will it do? I'm just curious is all thanks i hope you reply. I'll come back tomorrow or so. ~ borderlands fan =) I take this very seriously. I have made an edit to the midget psycho area of the badit section. I legenamitly believe this is a plausable idea and should remain in some form or another. After seeing the NUMOROUS theories for the guardian angel, i believe my edit is right at home as an idea and if it has to be moved from its current spot i would still like it appear somewhere in the bandit section. I apologise if you get hundreds of these a day. For your consideration.Prophet of the word 05:34, February 12, 2010 (UTC) BAN THIS ONE 82.198.250.3 ~he's the worst vandal I've seen during my time on the wiki. He demolished the Borderlands page extensively, I just sat there undoing his edits for half an hour. The Flying Fenrakk 12:52, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw that too....thanks for fixin' er up Fen. Now we need to blamzor the fool. :P.S. Sorry for the nagging Lob =) Steel crab 20:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Templates! Could you link me to some templates?Kisamerox57 15:32, February 14, 2010 (UTC) login Sorry about that, I forgot to log in when I answered that question. I will make certain not to forget again and thanks for reminding me. re: welcome Thanks for the welcome. I will do my best to help out! Log in help! Hey there, sorry to bug you, but I thought maybe you could help me... My username is Tellegro and I`ve been active on this wiki since the new year started and have had no problems until now. For whatever reason, just a few days ago the wiki decided to log me out. Big deal? No, or so I thought. Now whenever I click log in, the usual little pop up comes up asking for my user name and password. So I type it in and hit log in. Then it reloads the page I was currently on but nothing else; it fails to log me in. At first I thought I had the wrong password, (Unlikely though, I use the same password for everything) but later discovered that my password was right, as I had thought. You see, when you type in an incorrect password, the pop up box doesn`t close and it informs you that you have the wrong password. I tested this by typing Tellegro for both the username and password. Anyway, if you can help me in anyway I would be forever in your debt! I really want to avoid making a new acount if I can, but if push comes to shove.... Well, since I can`t log in to my page, please just put your responce under this message on your page please; I check it often. Thanks in advance, - Tellegro.... 07:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) What browser are you using? Check to make sure you have cookies enabled, if your computer isn't storing cookies, you log out of your accounts as soon as you go to a new page. Also, is it only the wiki? Try logging in on another website. The Flying Fenrakk 13:45, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Alternatively, to avoid the JavaScript login popup and use the more "traditional" wiki login screen, try with the login form on the right. Hope you can get back on soon! 14:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) OMG!! COOKIES!! I was surfing in my internet settings the other day and disabled them cus I had no care in the world as to what they were! Jeez, I didn`t put 2 and 2 together! Well, needless to say, I reenabled them and logged in properly! Thank you so much for your help. One time someone called me a `Saint of Borderlands` because I made him a custom SMG on willowtree. You are much more a `Saint of Borderlands` than me! Thank you! And if you want to reply to this comment, you can now do so (and I invite you to) on my talk page! Thanks again! Tellegro 05:57, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Manufacturer Sales Pitches I recently picked up the official Borderlands Strategy Guide, and I noticed that each manufacturer has a paragraph or so of a sales pitch for their weaponry. These are not on the wiki at the moment, so would it be alright for me to go and add them in on the manufacturers' pages? -- 15:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's OK -- as long as it is listed as a quote, and attributed to the source. We've had some previous content we've had to remove from the wiki due to blatant plagiarism. 15:19, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll get right on that. Thanks! -- 15:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Class Mod Catalouging: Futile Task? Hello there LobStoR, I've been playing Borderlands for some time and visiting here often for advice/info. I was wondering if it seems like an impossiblke task to catalogue the 28,000+ different classs mods for each character. I have logged about 50 in a 2 hour period of time, including numeric designation, class mod name, class type, lvl req. manufacturer, and any additional bonuses that come attached. Do you think that it would be worthwhile to upload the information onto the wiki in its' own article? It would take a long time but we could theoretically get all of them catalogued before long if more people sign up. I cannot capture screenshots but I can log the info. The following is an example... 260 Heavy Gunner; Soldier; Lvl req. 37; Torgue; +50% weapon magazine size, +3 overload skill, +3 metal storm skill, +35% weapon fire rate. My friend thinks of this as an impossible task, but I say the guns would be more difficult to catalogue than the class mods. If others were to assist in this, do you think it would be valuable information for the wiki? Let me know what you think. Thanks. Best Regards, 20:03, February 15, 2010 (UTC) My bad, I didn't realize that I wasn't signed in. BMetcalf82 20:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :seeclass mods 21:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) you can always assemble data on _your_ talk or user page and submit as a candidate for page status. :: The main value out of compiling that, is to figure what a "normal" class mod has vs a modded class mod... although a more valuable use of time might be to figure out which components affect different attributes of the class mods. A lot of that data has already been compiled elsewhere on the internet (and even some of that is listed here, as Dr. F noted, check out our article at class mods). 17:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Coastal guns? anyone notice those giant castal guns protecting "restricted areas". If you dont know what im talking about: its those big towers with a single turret mounted on them. They can be found in places on the edge of the map. youve probably ran or drove right past them without noticing. That is because they only activate when you appear in front of them. i first noticed one right next to T.K. bahas house. i wanted to see if there was a chest or something behind his house but i slid down and landed on a rock below. i was relieved that i didnt fall off the map (i dont know what would happen if you do) but i saw a red beam (like the ones turrets use) pointing at my character. I was then greeted by the "gentle womans" voice that warned me of the "restricted" area i was in. looking up at the guns i was affraid of them. so i quickly jumped my way out of the rocks. after the beam was off of me i returned to that same rock to be targeted again (my curiosity outweighed my fear) i was warned again. i got out and returned a second time. Only this time i was given "my last warning". i never returned again. Any one know whats up with them? what are they for? why are they there? anyone? 770scorpion 00:32, February 16, 2010 (UTC) 770scorpion :All I know is that they guard the edge of the map (duh) and give and excuss for your death if you go off the edge (other than the fall). Also, the warnings are randomized (I think; I`m about 80% sure) so as long as you don`t stray too far you can just keep popping in and out of the turrets field of vision as much as you want without getting head blown off in an `unfortunate fatal incident`. As far as the manufacture, my guess is Dahl; probably to keep their workers/convicts in line. Also, the material looks the same as those pillars you see when approaching the entrance to the Dahl Headlands. Just my thoughts... Tellegro 06:05, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::The material is also similar to that separating areas in some places, so perhaps Dahl made those as well? -- 06:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Sysops What other sysops are there on the wiki? You're the only one I know The Flying Fenrakk 17:47, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : shows six users in the sysop group, however, I am currently the only active sysop. Which is why bannings/deletions can be a little slow at times. You can always hop into the #Wikia IRC channel for immediate assistance, though. :On a related note, if anyone is interested in requesting sysop privileges, just create an RfA (request for adminship) forum thread justifying why you want it / what you'd plan to do with it. Maybe someday I'll get around to writing some Wiki Policy pages detailing this. 18:06, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll make an RfA. Hopefully some other people do, like Claptrap, We need more admins here. The Flying Fenrakk 18:11, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... which forum should I put it in? Help Desk? The Flying Fenrakk 18:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say Help Desk is correct, since that's where LobStoR requested and attained admin status. -- 18:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, that should be fine -- I'll put a sitenotice up to advertise to anyone who'd like to chime in (sitenotice displays at the top of any page on the wiki, and stays until the user clicks the "hide" button). My RfA was at Forum:RfA for LobStoR if you'd like a reference to copy the general format, although I'm really not too particular about that. 18:38, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I already made it. Forum:RfA The Flying Fenrakk 18:40, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :how much help would you like Lob? 00:43, February 19, 2010 (UTC) unforgiving i got a few variations of the unforgiving revolver some legendery and some not gamer tag is Z3R0 strike Thanks! Thank you for the welcome to the site. I've been lurking around for a while and am just now getting to working up a profile. Hopefully I won't make too much a mess of things. HappyJosephus 00:09, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Thanks for welcoming me to the forum. It is very, very useful, and people here seem very friendly! ^_^ I hope this is a PM (I couldn't figure out how to send a PM and I think this is how you do it...) So if this is not a PM I apologize in advance. :s Ntiaga 08:51, February 19, 2010 (UTC)ntiaga Sysop Thanks for the promotion, I won't let you down. 18:48, February 19, 2010 (UTC)